No Turning Back
by Rayne Forever
Summary: Disguised as a Pokemon Ranger, Eleanor finds a way to take control of a legendary Pokemon and use it to her benefits. But what happens when your greatest ambitions aren't worth it?
1. Prologue

"Pshooooooooom!" Eleanor ran down the hall into the living room, holding a Latias and Latios in each hand. Speeding on her tippy-toes, she circles around the couch and the island of the kitchen. She found that they would pass each other from time to time.

All of a sudden- "Boopewshbewshshew!" Latios started to attack his counterpart! Latias tries to fly, but Latios was too strong. Latias cried. Nice again, Latios let her go. Latias zoomed away and ran headfirst into a bookcase, a somewhat large book falling with her.

Eleanor ran over to save her Latias figurine. Looking at the book curiously, she picked it up and set her toys on a small table with a few candles and decorations nearby.

"Hey, Ellie," Eleanor's father said in a friendly tone. Eleanor looked up and smiled. Her father smiled back and sat beside her. "What'cha got there?"  
"Latias used Tackle on a book," Eleanor giggled. Her father chuckled and opened the book.

"Ah..." her father exhaled. "This book has a few legendary Pokemon in it."  
"Legendary Pokemon?"  
"Yes." Eleanor's dad grabbed the Latias and Latios figurines. "Like these two. They are legendary Pokemon of this region."

Eleanor smiled. "I like them," she giggled. "I like them lots!"  
"What about me and mommy?"  
"I love you lots!" Eleanor said happily and hugged her dad. "Lots and lots and lots!"  
Eleanor's dad turned the page. There was a picture of an Entei, Suicune, and Raikou.  
"Who are they?" Eleanor asked. "They look cool..."  
"The legendary beasts of Johto," her dad replied. He pointed to each one, saying their name. "Entei, Suicune, and Raikou."

Eleanor flipped the page. There was a picture of a Lugia. For an hour or two, just the two of them, they flipped the pages, reading about the legendary Pokemon and playing.  
"And that's Darkrai, a Dark-type legendary. He's Cresselia's opposite. If you fall asleep around him or if he puts you to sleep, you'll get nightmares."  
Eleanor frowned and turned the page to Shaymin. Not interested she went to the last page.

All it read was:  
"Arceus Type: Unknown Abilities: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender Ratio: Unknown

Arceus is said to be the creator of the universe and all Pokemon. No one knows much about it."

"Daddy, what's an Arsus?"  
"Arceus," her father corrected. "It says he made the universe and every single Pokemon."  
"There's no picture..." Eleanor said sadly. Suddenly, she got an idea.  
"I know!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to find Arceus and take lots of pictures. I'm gonna ask 'im about all of this!"

Her father chuckled. "That's a good idea."  
"Butler!" A voice called from upstairs. Butler closed the book, taking it with him. "Hold on. Mommy wants to see me," he said.

- - - - -  
Butler came into the bedroom he shared with his wife, Diane.  
"You do remember you have to take Eleanor school shopping for kindergarten later, right?" Diane reminded.  
"Of course. I was just telling her stories."  
Diane paused. "About what?"  
"Jirachi."

Diane sighed. "Butler... You didn't tell her the whole story, did you?"  
"She's four," Butler retorted. "Why would I tell her such a thing?"  
- - - - -

Eleanor picked up her Latias and Latios again, walking to her room. The room had deep ocean blue walls with many Water-type Pokemon painted on them. Smiling, she climbed up on her bed and put the two figurines on her tall dresser.

Eleanor looked down. She had a bunk-bed in her room with no one to share it with.  
"You were supposed to have a twin brother." Eleanor's mom told her one night. "But..." Her mom would never finish the sentence. Eleanor sniffled a bit herself and brought herself to be happy again. The lower bed had many legendary Pokemon.

"Legendary Pokemon," she said to herself. She grabbed a large Raichu plush doll and sat on her Snorlax beanbag.  
"I wanna meet one someday," she said. "I wanna be with them all the time." 


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a very important mission, Eleanor. Listen closely." Eleanor listened closely to what her mission was going to be. Spoink, her Partner Pokemon, listened intently with her.  
"There's been sightings of the legendary Articuno flying around Almia and causing unusual snowstorms. You know what Articuno looks like, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"Well, since Chairperson Erma trusts your ability to confront Pokemon. She wants you to try and sway Articuno back to Kanto."

Eleanor had a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Will do. Off to the sight right now." Eleanor ran outside, looking for a flying Pokemon. She spotted a Staraptor. She was about to use her Capture Styler, when a harsh, cold breeze came into the area. She saw Articuno flying around.  
"Looks like we'll be getting a different Flying-type," she said with a smirk. "C'mon, Spoink!" Eleanor readied herself.

"Capture on!" she exclaimed. The Capture Disc flew out. Eleanor skillfully guided it and wrapped it around Articuno. Finally, the Disc came back down along with Articuno.

Eleanor petted Articuno. The feathers were extremely soft on the bottom and more firm on top. Each one had a bone-chilling touch. Eleanor shivered as she pet Articuno. She walked around, inspecting.  
"A female Articuno," she chuckled. "And we've been referring them as 'genderless'." Eleanor almost broke out into laughter.  
"It'll all be okay, Articuno," Eleanor said soothingly. Articuno seemed rather spooked. "I'm gonna take you home."

With much more intent, Eleanor and Spoink hopped onto Articuno's back. "Fly," she commanded. Articuno took off.  
Eleanor gazed around when they were high in the air.  
"Where to... where to..." Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. "Head for Sinnoh!" Eleanor said. Confused, Articuno flapped her wings anyway, flying quickly to the Sinnoh region.

Eleanor gently maneuvered Articuno onto the top of Mt. Coronet. When they landed, Eleanor and Spoink jumped down.  
"It's time, Spoink," Eleanor said. She unbuttoned pockets on her Ranger vest, taking out many objects. It looked like parts of a syringe and a long pistol. She put the strange device together. Articuno started to tremble.

"Is your plan going to work?" Spoink asked.  
"Spoink, what was my plan?"  
"To get Articuno to Mt. Coronet and extract her URA."  
"And what am I doing now?"  
Spoink thought. "Go, Eleanor!" she cheered. She hopped right next to Eleanor's foot.

Articuno tried to fly, but Spoink stopped her with a Psybeam attack, followed by a strong Psychic that inflicted a lot of pain on Articuno. Eleanor stepped forward.  
"It's okay," she soothed Articuno. "I'll make sure this is beneficial to you. And the two others in your trio."

Eleanor extended the needle and pushed it inside of Articuno's side. She then jammed it deeper until it hit a very thick vein. Spoink was keeping Articuno quiet as Eleanor extracted Articuno's URA. She slid the needle out slowly. When it was all the way out, Articuno screeched in fury and pain. Eleanor flinched. She looked down at the syringe, which was filled with an icy-blue liquid. She sanitized it quickly with a wipe and sanitized an area of her arm and twisted a small knob on the syringe gun. She stuck the needle into her own vein and released about 1/4 of the URA into herself.

There was a chilling sensation throughout Eleanor's body. She crouched and fell on her knees, dropping her syringe gun and holding her torso in pain. She was unbearably cold. Soon, she warmed up a bit and felt a sense of power. Eleanor stood up and looked at her hands, which were glowing with an icy-like aura. She looked up at Articuno. Articuno was gazing at Eleanor with loyalty and undivided attention.

Eleanor swished her hand around, making small puffs of snowflakes and cold wind.  
"Forgive me," Eleanor said to Spoink, smacking her. Spoink became frozen.  
Highly interested, Eleanor wanted to know more, but the effects wore of and Articuno started to rage. Eleanor picked up frozen Spoink and ran down Mt. Coronet. She jumped from ledge to ledge, rock to rock, sliding down rough patches from time to time. Bleeding with scrapes, she ran for the nearest town.  
It was fun being a Pokemon Ranger, Eleanor thought sadly, almost regretting her decision. But this is for the legendary Pokemon. The ones that are in the most danger. 


	3. Chapter 3

Spoink and Eleanor stepped out of their temporary home in Canalave City. The sun shined brightly as a warm breeze blew. Spoink crouched to the ground and sprung up, stretching her spring and tasting the fresh air.  
"Alright, Spoink," Eleanor said. "I"m going to go do some stuff. Go around the city and look around. Tell me if you see anything unusual when I get back."  
"Gotcha," Spoink said and hopped in place as she watched her trainer leave.

"Look around the city," Spoink echoed as she hopped around. She went across the bridge and went behind the library. It was surprisingly well-kept. Spoink looked at all the boats in the water. She scoffed sourly. "Maybe if I could evolve and get some damn legs, I could swim..." she grumbled. She thought for a moment before turning to leave. Suddenly, she got hit with water and almost lost balance. She hopped vigorously and looked behind her, seeing a Poliwag on a docked boat.

"Why did you do that?" Spoink asked, keeping calm. She was furious on the inside. Almost being knocked on her side and being picked up scares her, not to mention makes her and Eleanor angry. Spoink remember when she was a bit hyper one day and fell, almost going into cardiac arrest.

"Sorry," the Poliwag said. "I didn't mean to almost knock you over... Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Spoink said, sighing. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I was just playing around," the Poliwag said. "But now that you mention it... Do you have any pickles? I'm hungry."  
"Why would I be carrying around a pickle?" Spoink asked, confused and getting annoyed.  
"Sorry... I just really like pickles and I'm really hungry." Poliwag replied.  
"Well come with me," Spoink said. "My trainer might have some food."

Spoink led Poliwag across the bridge and saw Eleanor up ahead. She quickened her pace, striding.  
"Eleanor!" she called. Eleanor looked down. Spoink realized that she had gotten a new hair style. Eleanor's hair was still a light purple, but was short and layered.  
"What is it, Spoink?" Eleanor asked.

"I found this Poliwag here. He's hungry." Eleanor crouched down to Poliwag.  
"Hi there, little fella. Would you like somethin' to eat?"  
"Pickles!" Poliwag said happily. Eleanor laughed. She led Spoink and Poliwag into the house. Spoink bounced next to Poliwag.

"I know it's not much," Spoink said. "But this is our home for now. My trainer, Eleanor, is making a lot of money so that we can move."

Eleanor called Poliwag and Spoink. They came over to te kitchen.  
"We have a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom," Spoink said. "All are small." Eleanor had a plate of fruit, pickles, and tasty Pokemon treats out for them. Poliwag and Spoink scarfed down their meals happily. With full bellies, they relaxed together, watching a movie.

"Excuse me, Eleanor?" Poliwag asked. Eleanor looked down at her. "Can I join your team with you and Spoink? You guys are so nice." Eleanor looked over at Spoink. They shared a mischievous looked.

"Of course you can!" Eleanor said happily, turning back to Poliwag. Spoink smiled. Sure, she made a new friend, but she knew that Poliwag could be a benefit to Eleanor.


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor climbed over and jumped over rocks. Small pebbles fell to the hard stone ground and she leaped from one rock to the next. Spoink bounced long distances, striding in oder to keep up with Eleanor's speed. Poliwhirl, previously Poliwag, ran but stopped from time to time to take a breath. Despite this, he still cheered everyone on to keep going. Eleanor's new Pokemon, Trapinch, kept up ahead of Eleanor and crushed boulders with his jaws to make clear paths.

"Zapdos," Eleanor said to herself. "I'm not very fond of Electric-type Pokemon, but I find him very interesting."  
"Why?" Trapinch asked, bits of a boulder in his mouth.  
"They say with a flap of his wings, he sheds lightning."  
Poliwhirl shuddered a bit. Everyone knew that Water-types and Electric-types don't mix.

Eleanor stopped. Huge, black thunderclouds were up ahead. Flashes of white and yellow were among them along with distant thunder.  
"We're here," Eleanor said. "Remember, if he attacks, go all out. But stay calm at first. We can all go without electric shock." Everyone gather around Eleanor and slowly started to ascend the large mound of rock. Eleanor withdrew Spoink for the time being, knowing that she wouldn't be able to climb on the fragile ledges. Trapinch found himself being carried by Poliwhirl as he climbed carefully. Even Eleanor seemed a bit nervous until she got onto the top.

Eleanor sent out Spoink again.  
"Sorry about that," Eleanor said. "Didn't want you to fall." Spoink smiled.  
Eleanor looked up into the sky. She saw a bit of Zapdos flying right under the storm clouds. He seemed to have caught her gaze since he stopped above her and caused a violent lightning storm to start. Zapdos swooped down. He landed harshly, making the ground shake a bit. He scraped his talons on the ground as he dug them in. Zapdos seemed to be looking for a fight.

"We're not here for a fight," Eleanor said calmly, walking up to Zapdos. "I just need something from you." There was a sense of rage in Zapdos' eyes; he seemed like he didn't want a single thing to do with Eleanor.

Calmly, Eleanor slid out her syringe. Lightning flashed, emphasizing the shine of it. Zapdos gazed it it. Eleanor could see a small sense of fear overtaking him.  
"That's right," Eleanor said. "Nice and quiet." She took a few steps closer to Zapdos. Zapdos squawked loudly and batted Eleanor to the ground, shocking her a bit. Eleanor cringed as she got back up. "Trapinch, Hyper Beam!" she ordered. Trapinch shot a violent beam of light at Zapdos. Zapdos attacked Trapinch. Spoink used Psychic on Zapdos, trying to make him stop, but he was too strong.

"Trapinch, Hyper Beam! Spoink, Psychic!" Eleanor ordered, trying to weaken Zapdos. She thought about Poliwhirl.  
I would have Poliwhirl use Hail to slow down Zapdos but... It's too risky. Spoink and Trapinch would get pulverized from the attack, too. Eleanor thought quickly. She thought. With Spoink and Trapinch repeating their attacks, Zapdos became very weak. She ordered them to stop.

Eleanor walked up to Zapdos as he lay on his side.  
"So," she said. "Zapdos. Second Pokemon of Kanto's legendary bird trio. Then there's Moltres." She leaned down, eye-level with Zapdos. "There's nothing to be scared of," she said. "All I need is a little something from you. It won't hurt."  
Eleanor took out her syringe again, taking the cover off the needle. She sifted through Zapdos' feathers, finding a bit of a hard spot. She traced it, circling Zapdos' body.  
"The vein," she whispered to herself. She wished she could see it inside of Zapdos, but she couldn't hurt any Pokemon like that.

Eleanor stuck the needle in all the way. "You guys sure have your URA vein deep in you, despite the fact you have hardened skin tracing it outside," she commented. She knew Zapdos was forced to stay calm. After a moment, she slid the needle out and brushed Zapdos' feathers back in place.  
"There. See? Nothing to bitch over." Eleanor gazed at the yellow-and-black liquid. She took the needle off and put it in a case. She took off the tube and placed it deep in her pocket.  
"Let's get home, guys," Eleanor said. Together, they carefully climbed down the mound. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor walked across a fiery path. There was a volcano up ahead. Although it wasn't active, it was still hot outside. Spoink, Vibrava, and Poliwhirl followed her.  
"Up there!" Eleanor said excitedly, pointing up to the mountain. "Moltres!"

Moltres was flying around the volcano, sending large embers across the sky. He landed at the top of the volcano, his talons digging into the edge. Eleanor ran to the volcano with everyone.  
"Okay, here's the plan," she said. "Poliwhirl, use Hydro Pump at my signal." Eleanor made a hand signal toward Poliwhirl, showing him what she meant. Poliwhirl nodded.  
"If worst comes to worst, everyone attack until Moltres falls. Poliwhirl, Spoink; go up that mountain over there. Vibrava and I will go seek Moltres."

Eleanor watched Poliwhirl and Spoink climb the path that circled to the mountain. She kicked a few small rocks on the charred ground, which had many many cracks in it. "Let's go," she told Vibrava and they started to quickly scale the volcano. The sun started to set, making the sky an eerie red-and-orange. Eleanor quietly walked up to Moltres.  
"Moltres," she called. Moltres whipped his head over at Eleanor with a glare. The fire on his wings blazed more violently with each step closer Eleanor took.

"Can I have a little bit of something from you?" Eleanor asked. In response, Moltres snapped his beak at her and Vibrava. Looking over to Poliwhirl, she gave him a hand signal.

A huge blast of water hit Moltres, almost knocking him into the volcano. Moltres furiously took off into the sky, only to be hit by water again and again. Moltres landed on the ground, stumbling a bit.  
"That was faster than I imagined it would be," Eleanor chuckled to herself. She and Vibrava quickly went down the mountain and met up with her other two Pokemon by Moltres.

Eleanor rested her hand on Moltres' head, petting him a bit. His feather were thin, sleek, smooth, and hot. Eleanor took her hand away, blowing on it a bit. She took out her syringe, revealing the needle. Moltres tried to get up, but couldn't find the energy.  
"It's okay," Eleanor soothed. "Just stay still. I'll make this as quick as I can." Eleanor pushed the needle all the way inside of Moltres, striking the vein she was looking for. She pulled the trigger of the object under the syringe and the barrel started to slowly fill up with fiery colors.  
"C'mon," she muttered. "Fill up, d*mmit." Soon, there was a click and Eleanor slid out the needle.

"There 'ya go," Eleanor said and smiled. "Go on, now. Fly away." Eleanor walked away from Moltres with her Pokemon behind her.  
"Eleanor?" Spoink said.  
"Yes?"  
"I have two questions."  
"Shoot."  
"What're you gonna do with all these URA samples?"  
"Well first, I wanna test them for myself. Y'know, get a taste on what it's like to be that specific legendary Pokemon," Eleanor explained. "Secondly, I want to combine them and maybe create a new Pokemon. Don't you think it's be interesting to have an Ice- and Fire-type Pokemon?" There was a bit of ambitious murmuring of agreement. Eleanor smiled happily. "What's your other question, Spoink?"

Spoink hopped up next to Eleanor. "Who's next?"  
Eleanor smiled and chuckled. "Well, while we're in Kanto, we'll make our last stop at the Tree of Beginning; where Mew supposedly is. But we're gonna have work a bit before we go there. After Mew, we'll head on over to Johto." 


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor clung to her Flygon tightly as they flew around the Tree of Beginning. Her Politoed sat next to her, searching intensely for any signs of Mew.  
"Mew has the power to transform in any Pokemon in the world," Eleanor said. "Hopefully, we'll be able to find him here. No matter how long it takes. I want him by the end of the day."

Flygon swooped down and came to a cliff that was just big enough for him to land on.  
"Politoed," Eleanor said. "Go search the entire formation. Twice, if you must. I know you can do this." Politoed smiled at the encouragement. He nodded curtly and jumped off the Flygon. Flygon flapped his wings, gently at first before kicking off the ground.  
"Give us a sign when you've got him! We'll be circling!" Eleanor called as Flygon flew off. Politoed smiled, turning around. Ahead of him was a bit of a hill. Quickly, he hopped to the top.

Politoed saw a small clearing. The first thing he noticed was a cave stuffed with toys. He walked up to it, amazed.  
"I wonder if these are all Mew's...?" Politoed wondered out loud. He laughed. "I suppose Mew is like a four-year-old." Politoed climbed up the ledges of the cave and looked at the toys. Curious, he reached for one. It was a Numel piggy bank. Politoed shook it a bit, hearing a clanking noise. He peeked inside the hole, only to find a piece of hard candy in it. Politoed put the piggy bank back. He carefully climbed on the toys, squeezing inside the cave. He saw multiple glows nearby. Politoed quietly tiptoed up to the glows. He saw a small pink Pokemon curled up, asleep with his tail wrapped around him. He appeared to be clutching two gloves.

"Mew..." Politoed whispered to himself. He gazed ta Mew. He seemed so innocent looking. He almost thought that the small legendary was a bit cute, the way he was napping.

Suddenly, Mew woke up. He looked around, frantic and realized there was almost no way out. Politoed lunged at Mew, pinning him to the ground. Mew furiously bit Politoed's arm.  
"Son of a bitch!" Politoed screamed, jumping way. He could make out the bite marks that were bleeding. The cave slowly started to light up a bit. Mew was at the back of the cave, which was only about 11 feet away from Politoed. Politoed clenched his fists. Mew attacked first, using Aura Sphere at Politoed. Politoed took the hit, falling back.

Politoed managed to find a hole and got out of the cave. Mew followed him, angry. Politoed jumped onto a tree branch, climbing to the top. He saw Eleanor up ahead, but he knew she couldn't see him. He used Bubblebeam toward her and Flygon, letting them know he found Mew. He looked down, hiding within the green leaves. He saw Mew holding a music box. He put it down and flew off.

Politoed quietly jumped down, snatching the music box. He opened it and a sweet, tender lullaby started to play. He laid it on the ground and hid, seeing Mew fly up to it. He saw him become content.  
Politoed frowned a bit. Mew seemed like he was having a good time here. Like he was a little kid having so much fun. He felt so cruel taking that smile away from Mew.  
"No," he said. "If we can get Mew, then maybe, just maybe, we can make Pokemon with a personality just like his."

Politoed's thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He looked out from his hiding spot to see Eleanor extracting Mew's URA. She took out the needle slowly. Mew seemed as if he was about to cry of anger. With a flash, he was gone.

"Thank you, Politoed," Eleanor said. "Was it easy finding Mew?"  
"Very. But he bit me," Politoed said bitterly, showing Eleanor his wound. "Hurts like hell right now."  
"Huh..." Eleanor walked up to the mound of toys, almost as if she ignored Politoed's complaint. She picked up a toy.  
"What's that?"  
Eleanor was holding a box. It was a velvet box with gold-colored lining. The velvet was a deep sapphire color. On the top was a beautiful picture of a Milotic. When she opened it, they found many earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. Even a few rings.

"Hey," Eleanor said, surprised. "These are mine!"  
"What do you mean?" Politoed asked, confused. Eleanor closed the box, flipping it upside-down. Eleanor's full name was on the bottom.  
"That's me; this was my jewelry box!" Eleanor exclaimed. She held the box close to her. "I lost it a long time ago..." she said softly. "Come on. Let's get back home."

"Home?" Politoed echoed. "Eleanor, I thought you said we're moving. We can't just keep buying a house in each region and running away from it. We need to find some sort of hideout."  
"Hmm... I guess you're right." Eleanor got on Flygon with her jewelry box and Politoed. Flygon took off.  
"I think we should find one near Johto and Hoenn. I mean, we're going to Johto, then Hoenn..."  
"What about Sinnoh?"  
"I'll think about Sinnoh later." 


	7. Chapter 7

Eleanor clung to her Flygon as she, him, and Politoed soared the skies. Politoed was holding onto a large box that contained tubes of URA. The box also contained Eleanor's tool to extract a Pokemon's URA and the equipment to clean it and her old capture styler. Eleanor started to wonder if regular Pokemon also had URA.

Eleanor sighed and leaned down, which told Flygon to do the same.  
"Let's land on that island there," Eleanor directed. "I think we could do with some rest." Flygon nodded in agreement and sped up for a moment as he came down. He then straightened up a bit and with a last gentle flap of his wings, Flygon landed. Flygon crouched low to the ground, allowing Eleanor and Politoed to get down with ease.

Politoed set the box by Flygon and walked over to Eleanor, who was looking at her Pokegear.  
"We're right outside of Johto," she observed. She looked around and spotted a small white house. She walked up to it and knocked on the door politely.  
"Hello?" she called when there was no answer. "Anyone there?" Silence was the only thing that greeted her. Eleanor turned the door handle and to her surprise, the door was unlocked.

Inside of the house was rather plain and normal. There was a TV against the wall with a couch and coffee table in front of it. To the left of it was a kitchen in the corner with white tile and to the right of the TV was a staircase going up. The kitchen had a refrigerator, counter, a few cupboards, a sink, dishwasher, and stove with an oven below a microwave. Nearby was a table with four chairs. Eleanor became curious and went upstairs. There were three rooms there. One was a bathroom and two were bedrooms. In one bedroom, it was a bit large with an odd circular bed. The walls were red and the bed was green and white. In the other, there was a bed for two or three people, a small closet for some clothes and a dresser along with a full body mirror. The walls were a deep ocean blue with matching bedsheets.

"Who the hell leaves a house like this on an island?" Eleanor thought. She shrugged and went over to one of the nightstands. There was a key for the house. Eleanor held it in her palm and chuckled.  
"Oh well. I suppose it's mine now." There was an excited shout. Eleanor immediately recognized Politoed and ran down the steps. She saw him jumped in joy, clapping his hands.

"What are you dancing about for?" Eleanor asked. Politoed pointed to the kitchen. There was a basement door.  
"And?"  
Politoed ran over to it and opened it. "I think there's good stuff in there!" Politoed said proudly.  
"Then let's see," Eleanor said, turning on the light. She walked down the wooden staircase and flipped a light that turned all the other lights on.

All that was there was a stone floor and a few counters with computers on them. It was like some sort of lab.  
"Holy shit..." Eleanor breathed. "Tell me I'm dreaming, Politoed. Tell me I'm dreaming." Eleanor walked up to the computers. They were off, but in good condition.

"Politoed, get the box," Eleanor ordered as she turn on a massive computer. It was one big display screen with countless of buttons on a counter.  
"Heh... My life is turning into a child's movie. Soon enough, the good guys will find me and kick my ass."

Politoed set the box at Eleanor's feet."  
"We've got lots to do, Politoed." 


	8. Chapter 8

Eleanor walked around in a deep forest with Spoink and Politoed at her sides.

"Raikou... Where is Raikou..." Eleanor sighed. It had been three weeks since she and her team had settled in the abandoned house right outside of Johto and started their search for Raikou. They have been unsuccessful in even sighting any of the three beasts.

Eleanor sighed again. Politoed tugged her pant leg, but Eleanor ignored him.

"Not now, Politoed," Eleanor growled.

"But-" Spoink was interrupted by the loud splash of Eleanor's foot sliding into a large, somewhat deep puddle.

"Dammit!" Eleanor shouted, scaring away several bird Pokémon. Her left pant leg was partially covered in muddy water. Eleanor kicked a rock, sending it flying until it hit a tree. She sat down on the ground, frustrated. She dug her nails into her knees as she listened to her raging thoughts grow more and more. She couldn't take it anymore. The rage had to come out some way. Politoed and Spoink stood at her side, trying to make her feel better, but Eleanor rejected any and all sympathy from them. She sighed and bottled up all the emotion as she usually would do.

Eleanor stood up, brushing dirt off from her sides. "Let's go find the damn bastard now. We're wasting time." Eleanor continued walking in the forest, not stop. The rage inside of her built up even more. Her fists clenched tighter with each second and her nails started to dig into her palms, leaving deep creases. She finally released her fingers from her palms when her fingernails pierced the skin.

"Eleanor, can we stop?" Politoed asked. "I'm hungry..."

"And I'm hungry for a legendary Pokémon."

"Please?" Spoink also asked. "My stomach really hurts..."

"Fine," Eleanor said and stopped. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Go get food." The two Pokémon were quiet for a while and then they started to search for food.

Politoed found bushes of different berries. He smiled and invited over Spoink. Together, they ate all different kinds of flavorful berries.

Eleanor continued walking around, trying to get rid of some of the stress in her mind. No, she thought. If Raikou isn't here, then where can he be? I mean, there's no way that there's a device out there that can track down traveling legendary Pokémon if they travel at all. Eleanor sighed. There's got to be a way to find all of this out.

There were distant footsteps coming from somewhere. Eleanor perked up and looked all around when a large yellow Pokémon a bit far from her came into her sight. It was Raikou. He walked up slowly to a lake and lowered his head. He lapped the water with his tongue, making several small ripples in the water and splashing his razor-sharp fangs a bit. Eleanor quietly reached for her Capture Styler in her back pocket. She swiped it out but before she could even get the words "Capture on!" out, Raikou immediately lifted his head and spotted Eleanor and ran away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Eleanor growled and chased Raikou, which was hard considering Raikou was fast. "Capture on!"

The Capture Disc was released from the Styler. Eleanor directed it ahead of Raikou. Raikou stopped and spun to face Eleanor. He crouched and growled, flexing his muscles and baring his teeth. Eleanor made the Capture Disc swirl around Raikou, stretching out her arm and

spinning it in small circles. Raikou roared and lunged at the blue line surrounding him, breaking the Capture Line and bringing down the Styler's stamina. Eleanor became more frustrated.

"Politoed!" Eleanor shouted, looking for her Pokémon. No response. Raikou ran from Eleanor's sight. Eleanor dropped to the ground on her knees and cried in her palms. "I lost my Pokémon... I lost Raikou..." she sniffled to herself. A hand rested on her shoulder. "I believe I found your Pokémon, miss," a young man said.

Eleanor looked up and immediately stopped crying. A man with red hair, a navy blue-and-red jacket, and jeans stood there with Politoed and Spoink at his feet.

"Oh... Thanks..." she said, becoming sour again.

"What are you doing here all alone?" the guy asked Eleanor.

"Nothing."

"Not trying to catch a Raikou?" Eleanor fell silent.

"What do you want?" Eleanor demanded angrily.

"I know where the beasts are," the man said. "I'll help you." Eleanor thought. To get help on finding the beasts, she has the risk of him finding out what her plan is and getting caught. Or, she could manipulate him and make him spill more about the Pokémon she's after if he knows more. Eleanor held out her hand.

"Eleanor," she introduced herself. "I'll accept your help." I hope I'm choosing the right person, Eleanor prayed silently.

"The name's Silver, Giovanni's son," the stranger said, shaking Eleanor's hand. Eleanor smiled evilly. Prayers answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Kirby would like me to inform you all that she's on a hiatus. She told me that she should be posting again in Februray. Sorry. 


End file.
